Episode 57
is the 57th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Noelle Silva asks Dominante Code what the Witches' Forest is. Domina explains that the Witches' Forest is where skilled witches specializing in curses and familiars live. Finral Roulacase wonders if that is why Vanessa Enoteca disappeared so that she could get the Witch Queen to fix Asta's arms. Domina tells them that there is a rule stating that witches can only live in the forest and that Vanessa and Domina are essentially fugitives. Domina says that if Vanessa went back that she is worried because Vanessa was very important to the queen. Domina believes that if the rumors are true, then Vanessa may never be able to leave the Witches' Forest again. She tells them that the queen is powerful and unreasonable. She also warns them that if they go to the forest and anger the queen they probably will not come back alive. Noelle asks how to get there because they are going to go if there is a slight chance that there might be a clue to healing Asta's arms. Domina, Fanzell Kruger, and Mariella agree to go along with them. Asta is training outside when Noelle, Finral, Fanzell, Domina, and Mariella appear. Fanzell picks up Asta using his Wind Magic and they fly off towards the Witches' Forest. Vanessa stands in front of the Witch Queen and demands to be taught ancient dispelling magic. Meanwhile, Domina and the gang are trying to figure out how to get through the forest undetected. Domina presents them with cloaks that will hide their presence. With a confused Asta, they find a way into the forest. Meanwhile, Fana learns that the Black Bulls are up to something. She says that she will make them pay for hurting Licht and taking Vetto's life. Underneath the cloaks, the group is able to sneak by witches undetected. Finral almost gives them away when he learns about love potions and yells out. Luckily, Fanzell quickly covers his mouth. As they fly, they pass by Security Golems. The girls pass undetected but the boys' cloak accidentally gets pulled off by a tree branch. The golems start to attack, and both teams fly away quickly through the air to avoid them. Finral uses his Spatial Magic to get them far away but stops occasionally to hand out his card with his contact information on it. They finally make it to the queen's palace. When they arrive, they find the Witch Queen standing over Vanessa. Asta tells her to get away from her and the queen tells him that she is just disciplining one of her children and that she is free to do whatever she wants to her daughters. Asta runs at her and with the help of Finral's magic attacks. The queen is fast and holds him off with a flock of birds. She realizes that he does not have any magic and that he is the boy whom Vanessa wanted to help. She tells them that Vanessa promised to be her slave if she healed Asta's arms. Asta realizes that everyone is there because they are concerned about him. Mariella distracts the queen so that Fanzell could save Asta. Asta tells the queen that Vanessa is one of them. The queen shows them their fate if they continue to attack her. Suddenly, she senses an army approaching the forest. She looks in her crystal ball and sees the Eye of the Midnight Sun with Fana leading the army. Events *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used Items used *Brooms *You-Be-Gone Cloak *Security Golem *Spew-Smoke Petit Clover の森|Jī no Mori}}: Sekke Bronzazza has bought a Vanishawl and plans to sneak into the Witches' Forest; however, he ends up in the Forest of Gordons. References Navigation